The Rise of Tien: A solo leveling and Dragonball crossover
by Juan Sotomayor
Summary: After robbing an artifact collector for Master Shen, Young Tien is ambushed by Dinosaurs. In an unfortunate accident, the artifact he carries breaks, causing him to get sent into a gate with the dinosaurs. Join Tien as he makes his way through this new Earth.


Hi everyone.

First things first, in no vague terms, Jin-Woo doesn't exist in this. I contemplated leaving him as a rank E but that left a bad taste in my mouth.

I've always been a fan of Tien from Dragon Ball Z and wanted to give him a bit of the spotlight.

So I hope Tien fans like this.

So here we go.

**"Yelling/Important things"**

**[Chaos world language]**

**_Flashback_**

_"Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

**Universe Seven**

**Alternate timeline**

In a timeline where Frieza's race never existed, nor did the Sayans and Namekians, Earth was at peace. A relative level of peace at least. While there was no world destroying threats, dinosaurs wandered the land, terrorizing the countrysides while beastmen muggers and terrorists roamed the cities.

Life went on as it did for years. Then Ki was discovered in the martial arts schools. It was a game changer that allowed humanity to fight back against their enemies.

Over time, the Crane School and the Turtle School became the most respected schools in the world.

The Turtle School of martial arts was focused on defense and attack, strengthening the body and vitality.

It's Master, Roshi was an elderly hermit who had gone into seclusion on an island deep out in the sea.

Master Shen was the antithesis of Roshi and the strongest enemy he had.

Master Shen's school was based on the principal that the power of an individual delegates the control they have over their lives and the world.

It focused on lethal precision and overwhelming violence. To destroy the enemy before they can even prepare to fight.

Not that there was no focus on defense, but it was focused on attack much more. Tien Shinhan was his star pupil. A ruthless and cunning fighter, groomed from an incredibly young age to kill and destroy.

He would humiliate Roshi's students then take him down once and for all. He would prove he was the superior martial artist on the planet.

For now, he would make Tien so overwhelmingly strong, he couldnt even beat him himself.

Tien was six years old at the moment, but he couldn't be underestimated. Tien could kill large dinosaurs in three hits and kick Pterodactyls from the sky by jumping.

Tien was at a level that he could kick and punch down ten inch thick concrete walls, however he was far from ready to fight Roshi. That man would tear Tien apart.

It was time to test Tien, and Master Shen had the perfect idea.

In the countryside thirty miles away from Shen's compound was a wealthy artifact collector named Chen Fong.

He was an elderly man in his late eighties that lived with his equally elderly wife in his large mansion. The mansion he owned was defended by the equivalent of a small army. He had tanks, soldiers and even a few aircraft.

Whatever the couple owned was valuable enough to be kept guarded twenty four seven. That meant Master Shen wanted it, even if it was just to own whatever it was, he wanted it.

So after a few nights preparation, Tien and four of the best students in Master Shen's Crane school left the compound to rob and most likely kill everyone in the elderly collector's house.

Tien's job was to asassinate everyone of any considerable power while the other students kill the guards.

After that Shen and the other students would load everything into trucks to take back to the compound. If everything went to plan, it would be a smooth in and out with everyone dead.

The raid went as planned in the assault and extraction. The collector and his wife died quietly and the gaurds didn't even know what hit them. With a two foot by three foot golden oval on a stand with a red eight inch crystal in his hands, Tien ran with his group. They all held valuable loot with them as they made their way to the compound.

**ROAAAR**

"Damnit, dinosaurs!" Tien cursed as loud footsteps began booming behind them. Looking back over his shoulder, Tien saw five thirteen meter T-Rex look alikes with huge bone spikes sticking out of their heads and backs. One of the weaker students tripped before screaming as he got torn up by the huge teeth the salivating dinosaur clamped on him.

Normally, Tien wouldn't care too much about it but they held valuable relics that Shen wanted.

"Damnit" Tien ground his teeth as he signaled to his students that he would draw the dinosaurs away.

Stopping while still holding the gold relic, he strengthened his legs with Ki and kicked the one in front. It didn't do to much, but it did make the dinosaurs crash into each other and fall on to him.

**Crack**

The red gem on the golden oval cracked and a red energy began pouring brightly out of it.

Tien, who wasn't able to force off the pile of dinosaurs on him could do nothing but watch as the gold relic began violently shaking and glowing brighter.

**BOOM**

A massive explosion of red light died the world as Tien struggled to get away from the dinosaurs.

**South Korea**

**Seoul**

One day on planet Earth, humans developed extraordinary powers. Some humans developed the ability to heal each other's wounds. Others could use elemental magic. A few could strengthen their bodies to insane proportions. This was the birth of a new age.

It was not all sunshine and roses though, with the birth of these new powers came the Gates. Gates were portals of varying sizes that appeared on Earth. Creatures began pouring out of them that would destroy everything they saw.

Noone knew why they appeared, but they didn't stop appearing once the first one opened. Luckily, the super powered humans fought off the invasions.

That was the birth of the Hunters, humans who transcended what it meant to be human. Strangely, Hunter abilities worked like those in a fantasy mmo. There were tanks, dps and healers. That alone turned some heads, but no headway was made in that research so it was canned and resources were distributed to more urgent matters.

The monsters that came out of the gates had very high Durability, so conventional weapons like guns were useless.

Then, after hunters entered the gates and managed to beat monsters, they found ores and materials that could be used to make immensely powerful weapons and armor.

At the end of the gates was an even stronger monster called a Boss. When it was defeated, there was a one hour window to exit the gate before it closed. That was learned the hard way after quite a few hunters got trapped inside a closed gate, never to be seen again.

Eventually, as time went by more and more hunters were born, however, that spelled disaster for normal people in many ways. One of those ways was that the law couldn't stop them. Another was a sickness that came about in normal people due to overexposure to Mana, the energy that powered hunters.

Any person who contracted it would fall asleep and never wake up. It was incurable.

As for law and order, many government agencies recruited hunters to enforce the law against other hunters. Also, talent agencies called Guilds popped up all over the place. They were gatherings of hunters that would conquer gates at first but then they evolved into corporate entities over time.

A ranking system evolved to categorize the power of hunters and the requirements to conquer gates. It went from the highest power being S to A then alphabetically B through E. E being the weakest and most common. Hunters were incapable of getting stronger through training. Their Mana would never increase, nor would their physical prowess.

That brings us to present day Korea.

A small guild called Snow Leopards was raiding a c rank gate. They had two C rank tanks,six c rank dps and two d rank healers. All around a solid team for a C rank gate, however, today was not their lucky day.

The party leader Jun Kim was the main tank, a c rank that was on the cusp of B rank. He was a six foot four well built Korean man with a well built frame and short cut hair. He had a large square shield about as big as him that was a dark green and he wore dark green plated armor while weilding a spiked chainmace.

His off tank wore a similar outfit but instead of a mace, he had a battle-axe and wore dark grey metal armor. He was around six foot one and less muscular than the main tank.

The six damage dealers were a mix of mages and swordsmen. Two of them were women, both women were short blonde sowrdswomen wearing light hide armor and bearing dual longswords.

They were the Smith sisters, hunters from an American family that immigrated seventy years ago.

The rest of the dps and healers were Korean men of varying height and stature.

Today they were hoping to get good loot from this gate.

When they entered it, they marveled at the inside of it.

Huge fifty foot tall corridors ran in all directions from the main cave the walked in to.

"Ogres" Jun spat as he realized what type of gate this was.

Ogres were the biggest creatures one would find in c rank or lower gates. They came in many colors and sizes depending on the race of ogre. They came from ten to fourty five feet tall.

They had massive vitality and incredible strength. Luckily few of them utilized magic.

At the cave the raid team entered was three main corridors going in different directions.

The team eventually decided on the middle path after some discussion.

After walking in, they found no traces of monsters.

Ten minutes of exploring passes but nothing was found.

Then roaring of some huge creatures shook the caverns.

**Boom Boom Boom**

The sound of huge creatures running quickly towards the raid team was heard.

"Get ready" The raid leader shouted to his team.

The footsteps shook the caverns as the giant creatures got closer.

Then the creatures came in sight.

"Dinosaurs?" Almost every one in the team spoke out loud as they saw the massive carnivores rampage towards them.

"Run! We can't fight them!" The leader yelled as he jumped out of the way of the dinosaurs.

The team members that were in the same path as the dinosaurs jumped out of the way of them as the stampeded by.

Five huge terrifying dinosaurs with blood and entrails all over them had stormed to the exit as the hunters dived out of the way.

"What the hell, I thought this was a c rank gate?" A healer yelled as he got up from the floor.

"The Hunter's association said it was" one of the dps said.

Dinosaurs of that size only appeared in A rank and higher dungeons.

While they gathered themselves together, the pit pat of feet was heard from in front of them.

The main tank was the first one to see who it was.

It was a child.

A bald muscular child wearing only torn up green shorts walked towards them, his three eyes shining in the bright glow of the Mana crystals on the walls.

_"Wait, three eyes?" _Jun thought before calling out to the team to be careful of the child.

With their weapons at the ready, Jun called out to the boy.

"Stop there! Who are you?"

The boy who was now fifteen or so feet away stopped and looked at the tank with a confused expression.

"Where am I?"

**And cut.**

**There's my intro.**


End file.
